


Still

by AmyCatz



Series: Adam Lambert One-Shots [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Not a Mpreg fic, Stillborn baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyCatz/pseuds/AmyCatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s no one’s fault the little girl was stillborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

There’s not a single light on in the house notices Adam again when he comes home from working in the studio.

Except for that one room upstairs; the room next to master bedroom.

It’s no one’s fault the little girl was stillborn.

Slowly opening the door to the nursery, Adam always finds JD in the purple walled nursery, in the rocking chair with JD’s selected bottle from the now almost empty drinks cabinet.

“Come, come let’s go to bed,” says Adam softly not ever wanting to frighten JD but he always seems slightly startled when Adam gently guides JD out of the chair and into their bed, bottle forgotten until the next day.


End file.
